La mort te va si bien
by Siryanne
Summary: Le jour des funérailles de Severus Rogue. Hermione, sa compagne, se recueille sur son cercueil. La mort lui va si bien. Comment pourrai t elle être malheureuse ?Faisait partie d'un ancien recueil de one shot,mais finalement je publie séparément.


_Ce petit one shot a été écrit suite à la demande de quelques lecteurs de développer une de mes réponses au défi « C'est une blague » (Vingt petites années). J'y avais pensé il y a quelques mois, mais j'avais laissé tomber parce que je pensais que si je partais là-dedans, ça donnerait une fic trop longue, et j'en avais d'autres à écrire. Mais finalement c'est ce one shot qui m'est venu, après avoir vu dans Bordeaux (saleté d'embouteillages !) l'affiche d'un film appelé « La mort vous va si bien ». Bon, je n'ai pas vu le film, le sujet n'a certainement rien à voir :-), mais c'est cette phrase qui m'a fait démarrer. En fait, cette histoire n'a vraiment qu'un infime rapport avec la réponse au défi, juste une ou deux phrases, je pense que j'en ferai un autre un jour qui en sera plus proche._

* * *

**La mort te va si bien**

**Pairing :** Hermione/Severus

**Rating :** PG (car évocation de mort, c'est tout)

**Résumé :** _Le jour des funérailles de Severus Rogue. Hermione, sa compagne, se recueille sur son cercueil. La mort lui va si bien. Comment pourrait-elle être malheureuse ?_

**_Merci à Brynhild/Elnath, ma bêta d'amûr!_**

* * *

La mort te va si bien mon amour. 

Tu as l'air si paisible. Soulagé. Heureux.

Les derniers conviés viennent de quitter notre demeure. La moitié d'entre eux ne te connaissait pas. Le reste le croyait seulement.

Harry est venu, tu sais ? Est-ce que tu l'as remarqué de ton perchoir ? Je crois que non. Voir Harry Potter te regarder sans haine ni dégoût t'aurait provoqué une telle surprise que tu serais certainement revenu parmi nous, ne serait-ce que pour lui lancer une remarque acerbe et rétablir l'ordre des choses. (Enfin, c'est ce que tu aurais fait... avant.) C'était du respect qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Moi, sujette aux hallucinations ? Non, Severus, il te respectait, je te l'assure. Il aura fallu que tu disparaisses pour qu'il s'en aperçoive, c'est tout. C'est souvent comme cela.

Ron ne s'est pas montré lui. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles que je commence à me demander si vous ne partagez pas maintenant le même royaume. Depuis l'annonce de nos fiançailles, il me semble. Ce n'est pas si loin en fait, non, quand on y pense... C'est passé tellement vite... Tout est si relatif.

La mort te va tellement mieux que la vie mon amour.

Tu as l'air... libéré. En paix.

J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé de te faire une vie heureuse. J'ai tout fait. Et je sais que toi tu as essayé de faire semblant. Pour moi. Mais, aussi bon Occlumencien que tu ais été, tu n'as pas pu m'empêcher de lire au plus profond de toi. Pas moi. Pas moi qui ai su briser tes barrières. Mais qui ai du même coup fait s'écrouler la bâtisse... Tu t'étais forgé une telle carapace, supposée infranchissable. Créer une brèche, c'était provoquer un éboulement. J'ai bouleversé l'ordre des choses, je t'ai sorti de tes derniers retranchements, je t'ai poussé à te dévoiler, à cesser de souffrir en silence. Parce que je t'aimais, parce que je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose pour toi.

Et tout ça pour quoi ?

Pardonne-moi.

J'ai fait de toi une loque.

Quand tu te renfermais sur toi-même, quand tu prenais cette expression froide et impassible, quand tu te montrais sec et cassant, je pensais que tu te détruisais à petit feu. Mais, je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien trop tard, c'était en fait ta seule manière de te protéger de ce qui te faisait peur et mal ; le monde.

Je pensais que t'ouvrir à celui-ci te guérirait de tous tes maux. Imbécile... Cela n'a fait qu'aggraver ton état. Sans cette façade, tu étais mis à nu, à découvert, comme un lièvre dans une prairie sans terrier cherchant à échapper à un rapace. Tu étais fichu.

Oh, dans un premier temps, j'y ai crû. Et même dans un second. J'ai crû à tes sourires, à tes quelques larmes que je pensais de bonheur, à tes remerciements, j'y ai vraiment crû. Tu étais bon comédien. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre, il y a quelques années. Quand, le soir, tu rentrais de tes cours, exténué, avec un air de lassitude et quelque part de désespoir qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'exaspération que te provoquaient autrefois les élèves. Que _je_ te provoquais moi-même. Je suis venue écouter à la porte de ta classe une fois, tu sais. J'ai entendu un brouhaha que les élèves de mon époque n'auraient jamais songé à produire en ta présence. Tu avais perdu une des choses qui comptaient le plus pour toi : leur respect. Même s'il était provoqué par la crainte. J'ai compris quand, la nuit, je me réveillais et que, me croyant endormie, tu pleurais le plus discrètement possible dans un coin de la chambre. Quand, le matin, tu tardais à te lever, le regard fixé au plafond, comme si ça n'en valait plus la peine.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'enfouir ton passé au plus profond de ton être était la seule façon pour toi de survivre ? Que le réveiller, c'était lancer un processus d'autodestruction ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas arrêtée ? Pourquoi t'es-tu ouvert à moi si...

Pour moi... J'ai tellement insisté, croyant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. Mais en fait c'était pour moi. Parce que je ne supportais plus ce silence, parce que je ne supportais plus les murs qui persistaient entre nous deux. Tu l'as fait par amour... J'ose espérer que ça, au moins, ce n'était pas de la comédie. Non, je suis injuste. Je sais très bien que ça ne l'était pas. Tu pouvais tricher sur tes paroles et tes actes. Pas tes sentiments.

Nous nous aimions, malgré tout. Malgré tous.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, endeuillée de blanc dans le salon de la maison qui aura abrité cet amour pendant plus de vingt ans. Comment aurais-je pu me recouvrir de noir, alors que c'était la couleur qui avait caractérisé ta vie ?

Me voilà devant ton linceul, devant ton corps immobile et froid, devant ton visage apaisé. Pendant un bref instant d'égarement j'ai douté, j'ai espéré que tu ne faisais que dormir. Je me suis dit que les deux derniers jours n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. J'ai imaginé que tu allais ouvrir les yeux et te lever. Mais c'était ridicule. J'ai échoué, j'ai tout fait de travers.

Mais je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas. Tu ne m'as jamais rendue fautive, même si je l'étais complètement. Je sais qu'où que tu sois, le regard que tu poses sur moi n'est qu'amour. Je le sens. Je sens que mes larmes de douleur te font mal. Je sens que les larmes de bonheur qui s'y mêlent te soulagent. Je sens ta présence lointaine. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, attends-moi, Severus. Quelques petites années. Quelques mois peut-être. Attends-moi de l'autre côté.

La vie que je t'avais donnée n'avait plus d'intérêt pour toi. Mais tu as fait semblant pour moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Ta plus belle preuve d'amour. Qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre pour te remercier et pour me faire pardonner que ce que j'ai fais avant-hier ? Tu as l'air si heureux maintenant.

La mort te va si bien mon amour. Comment pourrai-je jamais regretter de te l'avoir donnée ?

o§o

_Trois mois plus tard._

« Mrs Hermione Mary Anne Snape, vous êtes condamnée à la peine capitale pour le meurtre avec préméditation de Severus Alexander Snape. Vous serez détenue à la prison d'Azkaban en attendant de recevoir le baiser des Détraqueurs. »

Ils m'emmènent, Severus, ils m'emmènent à Azkaban ! Ils veulent me livrer aux Détraqueurs ! Ils veulent que je t'oublie. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent rien ! Non, ils ne nous feront pas ça !

« Gardes, veuillez... Mais ! D'où sort cette baguette par Merlin? Gardes, saisissez-vous... »

Ils ne nous feront pas ça mon amour ! Ils ne nous sépareront pas comme ça ! Ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils n'ont jamais rien compris. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir décider de notre vie. De notre mort...

« Avada Kedavra ! »

« Hermione ! »

La voix lointaine de Harry... Des cris... Des exclamations... Du flou... De la lumière... Toi, le regard rempli de reproche... Mais les bras grand ouverts... Ton sourire...

L'amour.

La paix.

Le néant.

**FIN**

oOo§oOo


End file.
